Untold encounter
by X-yny
Summary: When Amy Rose wandering around the Soleanna city looking for her love crush. Little she know, that day was the last day she encounter a stranger with no mouth... Life is strange, isn't it? P/S: I don't know what genres should be, humor?


Another sigh coming out of the pink hedgehog, Amy Rose.

When the female hedgehog noticed her love crush in Soleanna, her first moved is to find him - her Sonic. But the searched was ruined when Doctor Ivo Robotnik a.k.a Eggman attacked the City Soleanna and kidnapped the princess of, or so she heard. Right now, she lost when the attacked come, every civilian scattered from the strike blocking the sakura hedgehog vision from her seeking for her hero. If it wasn't for the 'Egg-head' she would now in the arm of her dear Sonikku, they would embraced each other, delivered sweet kiss to another, watching the moon night raised up high in the sky with those shining and tiny little stars and maybe they would...

"No, Amy! It's not right..." She told herself that she is too young, sure she wanted to marry him, lived together and had bunch of kids but mate? The word is so strange yet scary at the same time to the pink hedgehog. She have heard Rouge talk about it but she couldn't understand it much or less. Another things that creep her, if she wanted to have kids then she had to mate... What kind of crap is that? Then again, she hadn't known where children come from and she didn't ask anyone that kind of question, it felt... unnatural for some reason. Sighing again, how many times did she sigh? And for what? It's not like something bad going to happen, right? Sometimes, her body cringed whenever something bad is going happened soon. Amy hoped it didn't concern her love life, she couldn't bear to watch her first love hurt or worse...

"Sonic, where are you?" As she walked beside the wall, eyes closed and a sigh coming out from her mouth unnoticing a shadow figure at the corner walked right at the female direction. The second she knew is a thud noise rang as she walked right against something hard as rock and… chest fur? Looked up, emerald innocent eyes met dark lime eyes with vertically slit pupils in there. Amy backed away slowly, taken a few feet back to catch a glimpse of his look. He looks like Shadow and the only differences between them is his stripes are pale blue like the color of the sky but darker while Shadow's stripes are red, a pale gray muzzle, dull colored rings. When she looked closely, she noticed that black hedgehog doesn't have a mouth! What the hell? The two look at each other for moment and Amy suddenly murmured "I'm sorry?" It likes a question rather than apologies, she didn't know what to say, and surely it was her faults for bumping into him but strange feeling built up inside her and she didn't know what it is!

She felt the stranger started at her with those snake-like eyes into making her goose bump on her skin. Without a word, the male hedgehog turned around and walked away leaving the female stood there dumbfounded. Stunned by the action, another moment later rage consumed her, faced red by anger and shouted "How dare he ignored me when I already apology him!? It's not my fault that I accidentally bumped into him!? What with his face that doesn't have any mouth? And what kind of haircut is that!? And it look likes Shadow's quill-!?" She stopped her statement, realized what she just said. "Looks like Shadow?" She questioned herself, wondered if that stranger is Shadow's brother… That felt ridiculous.

Somewhere else, standing a figure far from those _mere mortal._ The figure stepped out of the shadow, reveal the black hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark. A minute ago, a female mortal bumped into him accidently, he could kill her. Oh yes, even though he wanted to reunion with his brother, other half, Iblis. He could make her _suffer,_ yet he didn't. Not that he don't want but because _he can't._ Something about her made him curious the first time he looked deep into her eyes, so pure, so innocent, so… _entice._ He shook his head, remind what he wanted, his goal in the first place and not the time to think about something so… _dark._ His though had been distracted when he sensed the present of that hedgehog that he successfully fool into believe his words. _Such a foolish mortal,_ he chuckled lightly as he watched from far, watching him tracking down the so called _Iblis Trigger._

"Hey!"

A voice called him out, _a female voice_ to be exact and _it's_ belonging to that female mortal. He turned his head to the direction of that familiar voice, seeing the mortal running up to him. _What is she thinking in that head of her?_ He questioned himself, wondering what that mortal _wanted_ from him…

"Wow… huff… you pretty fast… huff…" She panted, hands held on the knees for support as she trying to gain back her breath from the running.

"What are you doing here? And most of all, why are you following me?" He asked her sternly, voice cold like ice.

Amy couldn't help but jerk a little, not that she scared the hedgehog in front of her, no, _absolutely not!_ She was stronger than that but his voice really cold, unfriendly. She looked up at him, standing straight and spoke "Well I…" She began but cut off when his cold voice spoke.

"If you say that I look like Shadow the Hedgehog then yes but I have no relative with him at all! And I'm not his **_friend_** "

Silent fill around them when he finished his statement, he thought that she will go away after knowing the answer but _no!_ She didn't, instead of leaving as he thought while looking at her poker face, he didn't think that she will ask another ludicrous question

"Are you a fortune teller?" She asked with sparkle in her eyes, does she have something with fortune or tarot cards?

"No, I'm not…" He answered, feeling a vein pop a little on his head and stupid for even answering her question, he could kill her but no. He had thing to do, _not_ chit chat with a female mortal with longer conversation than those two.

"Look, listen here" he sigh, feeling a bit annoyed from the female hedgehog."If I told you where your dear _Sonic,_ will you leave me alone?" He said, pressing the 'sonic' name hard showing how much he hates mortal but not enough for the female hedgehog noticed, he continued "And don't tell anyone you know me, ok?" He had to keep his profile low, not wanting to be notice by any other mortal.

"Oh" Amy began "I'm sorry. Am I bothering you?" She asked, quite shock him a bit but his still keep his face cold, unknowing that he low his eyelids

"Not exactly…" Something must be wrong with him 'not exactly?' what the hell is that? Shouldn't he suppose to blame the mortal for wasting his time to reunion with Iblis? The soul of the silver hedgehog coming near and he pointed to the direction where a figure shadow stood there. "Over there, now leave!" He said, harshly. Amy looked at the index finger point where, she immediately saw a shadow figure standing there. She smiled and turned her head to the black hedgehog "Thank-"but found that he already disappear "you…?" She looked around, but no sight of that strange hedgehog.

"Strange, he really weird but at least he's nice" She said with a smile on her face while running to the shadow figure that she thought is her Sonic "I hope I meet him again and next time I will ask his name" She still kept that smile on her face, eyes with hope that she will meet him again. Little does she knew, Mephiles did disappear just to reappear to have a final looked at the female mortal, he did heard those words from her and it made him feel strange inside but he ignore it. Standing where Amy just left, he watched from afar, seeing those two mortal 'hugging' or that female thought that shadow was her _Sonic_ without looking whom that shadow really was.

"Such a naïve and stupid creature she is…" He said, turning around and start walking back to finish his goal just to stop a moment, his head turned back a little as he watch those two corner of his eyes. "Yet, so pure and innocence…"

"It's nice to meet you!" she said happily while dragging her new friend "Ah… Hey, wait!" was her new friend reply

 **Author Note: Sometimes, I don't know what the color of Mephiles's stripes. Pale green or pale blue?**


End file.
